¿Será amor?
by RMonzon
Summary: Stitch se da cuenta que está enamorado luego de sentir celos por primera vez... un amor prohibido surge, y muchos obstáculos habrán en el largo camino para lograr el objetivo: Terminar juntos. Continuen leyendo esta linda historia de amor! R.Monzón
1. Chapter 1

Las delicadas palmeras se agitaban con el dulce soplar del viento, las olas del mar, con su peculiar y armonioso sonido invitando a todos a surfear y disfrutar del calor del sol... vivir en una isla era de lo mejor del mundo.

- Vamos Stitch! – me dijo Lilo mientras corría hacia la playa

Ya los años han pasado y las cosas ya no son como antes, Lilo ha cambiado, solo físicamente, hoy ya es más grande, mas alta… pero aun conserva su lindo cabello oscuro y sus ojos negros que se iluminaban cuando encontrábamos a un nuevo primo.

- ¿Qué esperas? – me dijo cuando estaba ya en el agua

Y yo?...yo sigo siendo el experimento 626, solo que ahora, gracias a Jumba soy de un físico diferente, soy mas alto y mas proporcionado…quizás hasta un poco mas alto que Lilo, quien ya cuenta con 16 años de edad.

- Voy – le dije, aun me cuesta manejar el lenguaje humano, y aun mas, ser aceptado por los humanos, ya que mi físico es totalmente diferente a los de ellos, soy lo que llaman: Extraterrestre.

Caminé lentamente hacia la playa, Lilo hacia ya días que me decía que fuéramos..y yo, con mi profundo miedo al agua, no lograba encontrar excusa alguna para impedir ese viaje, capricho de mi amiga…

Continué caminando, con la actitud de un preso que llevan al reclusorio, ¿esta feliz? No….. nunca estaba feliz cuando algo tenia relación con estar cerca del agua, pero ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Lilo me daba fuerzas para continuar caminando y dirigirme a mi peor enemigo: el océano, el agua.

Al llegar ví a Lilo hablando felizmente con un chico…. Era mas que obvio la presencia de Keoni ahí, solo bastaba ver la cara un poco sonrojada de mi amiga…

- ¿Entonces? – dijo el chico - ¿vamos?

- Claro! – dijo Lilo emocionada

Eso fue lo que alcancé a escuchar, luego vi como el chico se retiraba del lugar y Lilo corría feliz a mi lado.

- Stitch! Keoni me invitó a salir! – dijo con ese brillo en sus ojos negros

Solo me limité a mirarla con cara de sorprendido… ¿Qué mas podría decir?... ¿no vayas?...

- Que emoción! – dijo mientras saltaba de alegría y me dejaba de nuevo solo – Tengo que buscar que ponerme!

- Ey! – alcancé a decir, pero ya era tarde…se había ido.

Una vaga sensación se apoderó de mi, era como enojo pero no con Lilo, sino con Keoni…. No sabia por que…pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba a morir, y sin saber la razón, un pensamiento de enojo, una idea malvada había venido a mi cuando vi al chico hablando con mi amiga… ¿Qué es esto que siento?

**Nota de autora:**

**Hola! Bien, esta es mi primera historia de Lilo & Stitch, espero que les haya gustado el inicio..!**

**Pronto actualizaré**

**Con amor: R. MONZÓN**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Me decidí por salir de ahí, si Lilo no estaría en la playa por estar ocupada en arreglarse para su cita con el tal Keoni… ¿Qué chiste tenía el que yo estuviera en un lugar al que odiaba?

Comencé mi camino de regreso a casa, quizás la caminata de vuelta me haría pensar las cosas con mas claridad.

Veamos: Conozco a Lilo desde que éramos pequeños, ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, es casi mi hermana, con ella hemos pasado mucho desde ser héroes contra los ataques alienígenas hasta ser compañeros de baile…entonces, en teoría, debería de estar feliz por ella…ya que al fin va a salir con el chico que le ha gustado desde que estaba muy pequeña ¿no? Ahora, vemos…¿Qué opino sobre Keoni? Es un chico surfista desocupado, tosco, aburrido, es de lo mas común del mundo y aun no sé por qué Lilo lo idolatra de tal forma, es un ser tan despreciable y horrible que dudo que la raza humana halla estado contenta desde el día en el que él pisó tierra…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, choqué con un señor "maduro" por no decir anciano que llevaba en su mano un cono de helado que cayó al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! – dije mientras recogía su helado y se lo colocaba de vuelta en el cono

Él solo me miró extrañado… ¿Qué tengo de malo?...si esta bien, soy azul, tengo ojos negros enormes, orejas gigantescas y soy prácticamente un fenómeno…no lo culpo, yo también siento el mismo sentimiento asqueroso por ustedes los humanos.

Seguí caminando…vamos Stitch, piensa con mas cordura…este extraño sentimiento no es normal…¿estaré enfermo?

Finalmente llegué a casa, al entrar me encontré a Nani corriendo de un lado a otro.

- ¿Has visto mi otro arete Stitch? – dijo al notar mi presencia

- No – me limité a contestar ¿acaso creía que yo tenia idea de donde estaba - ¿y Jumba?

-allá arriba, en su laboratorio – me contestó mientras continuaba su inútil búsqueda

Me dirigí al laboratorio, si estaba enfermo debía saberlo ya…si era grave al menos moriría sabiendo la causa de mi muerte y si en dado caso no lo era, Jumba encontraría la forma de curarme.

- Hola – dije al entrar en el laboratorio

- ¡Experimento 626! – estaba de espaldas probando una no se qué formula química

- Me llamo Stitch – contesté enfadado

- Si, si, lo siento – creo que no me había puesto mucha atención que digamos…

- Jumba…necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Qué? …¿te sucede algo mal?...¿quieres destruir la ciudad? – dijo dejando todo a un lado para ponerme completa atención

- Siento…algo…extraño – me senté en un sofá que se encontraba en el laboratorio

- ¿Qué cosa? – tomó una libreta y se sentó cerca de mí

- Bueno – tomé aire – siento como una extraña punzada como un golpe cuando veo a cierta…persona con otra persona que no sea yo…me da un coraje horrible tanto así, que me dan ganas de destruir a esa persona en ese mismo instante…

Jumba dejó a un lado su libreta, se puso en pié…me miró detenidamente…y para mi sorpresa, soltó una carcajada tan intensa que podría haber destruido la galaxia Andrómeda si hubiera estado en ella…

- ¿Por qué te ries?...esto es serio! – dije irritado caminando directo a la puerta para salir

- 626 – dijo tratando de detenerme – lo siento, Stitch, es que…no tienes ninguna enfermedad

- ¿Entonces? – lo ví enojado - ¿Qué tengo?

- Tienes celos…

- ¿celos?

- Si..ya sabes…estas enamorado.. – dijo con una risita extraña – adivino… es tu amiguita Angel ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – fue algo inesperado, nunca creí que fuera eso…algo que nunca había sentido – No! Es…por…Lilo

- ¿LILO?

**Lo se.. :$ algo corto, pero ojala que les haya gustado…**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

- Si..ya sabes…estas enamorado.. – dijo con una risita extraña – adivino… es tu amiguita Angel ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – fue algo inesperado, nunca creí que fuera eso…algo que nunca había sentido – No! Es…por…Lilo

- ¿LILO?

- Experimento 626 esto es grave..! te has enamorado de…..una…terrestre

- NO! – me puse en pie – no me he enamorado de Lilo…quizás eso solo que veo algo malo en Keoni…eso es todo.

Salí disparado del laboratorio de Jumba…no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de amor…si era verdad lo que sentía…tenia que buscar la forma de reprimirlo completamente, no me podía enamorar de una terrícola y peor si era como mi hermana, claro que no, eso era inaceptable…necesitaba ayuda..y pronto.

Al salir del laboratorio, por puras causas de eso a lo que llaman destino, apareció la razón de mis torturas sentimentales…

-¡ Stitch! – exclamó Lilo al verme – te andaba buscando

- Tranquila – dije enojado – no se donde está Keoni…pregúntale a alguien mas

- No vine a preguntarte por Keoni, Stitch… - me contestó desconcertada

- ¿Entonces? – me detuve un instante para verla, esos hermosos ojos cafes me cautivaban con solo verme..no importaba en que forma lo hicieran aunque yo sabia que ella solo me miraría con ojos de amistad…nunca de amor.

- Un nuevo experimento fue activado, debemos ir por él – acto seguido me tomó de la mano indicándome que me subiera al auto…

El camino al lugar en el que mi primo había sido activado fue demasiado largo para mí…mis pensamientos y sentimientos se apoderaban cada vez mas de mi…mientras sudaba frio al sentir el enorme impulso de decirle a Lilo lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

- Estas muy callado Stitch – rompió el silencio mi niña ojos café

- ¿ah? – dije sin prestar atención – creo que…pondré la radio

Ella solo sonrió y continuó manejando un poco mas rápido para llegar a tiempo…encendí la radio y comencé a buscar alguna estación que me interesara…

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Y salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puedes ser…mi salvación_

_Si supieras_

_La locura que llevo_

_Que me hiere y me mata por dentro_

_Y que mas da?..mira que al final_

_Lo que importa es que…te quiero_

Maldita canción la que sonaba…estaba a punto de quitarla…juro que habría querido terminar con esa tortura desde un principio, pero mi amiga me dijo que la dejara

- ¡amo esa canción Stitch! – me dijo – No no..no la quites…escuchémola..

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

_Si pudiera ser tu dios_

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puedes ser mi salvación…_

El auto paró justo cerca de la playa, donde había sido encontrado el experimento… Lilo me miró tiernamente…puso su mano en mi rostro… y poco a poco se iba acercando mas a mí hasta que llegué a sentir su respiración y…

-¡¿STITCH?! – me sacó de mis extraños pensamientos

- ¿Qué?- dije asustado

- No se que tanto piensas – dijo enojada – ya llegamos!

No podía creer lo que mi mente había imaginado, quizás eso era lo que mas deseaba en el universo, pero yo mismo sabia que no podía ser…además, Lilo estaba enamorada y no era de mi, sino de ese chico surfista que se creía la gran cosa con su cabello parado y porque él no le temía al agua…

Nos bajamos del auto

- ¿Qué experimento es? – dije mientras buscaba por todos lados

- Se supone – contestó repitiendo mi acción – que es el experimento 453

Pronto vimos como todas las personas que se encontraban en la playa corrían en dirección al pueblo…una gran ola se levantó llevando consigo a una extraterrestre color celeste, a quien identificamos como el experimento 453

- ¡Alla está! – dijo Lilo – vamos por ella…

Vi la situación, la enorme ola…y el profundo mar…

- Aquí te espero – dije apenado

- ¿Qué?

- es que…es agua y…

- no inventes – dijo tomándome la mano – vamos…

El mar se movía con furia y las olas se hacían cada vez mas altas…y esa pequeña criatura celeste se burlaba de nosotros, debo añadir, que era linda…para ser una mala extraterrestre, tenia cierto encanto, pero eso no evitaría el hecho de detenerla, a toda costa.


End file.
